The invention relates to the art of exterior vehicle lighting. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for illuminating vehicle running boards and/or illuminating areas adjacent a vehicle.
The provision of devices for illumination of automobiles is generally known. For example, it is generally known to place lighting devices for illuminating the interior of an automobile. It is also generally known to utilize lighting devices to illuminate areas immediately adjacent the automobile. An example of such a lighting device is a lamp placed on the inside of a door wherein such a lamp is activated to illuminate the area beneath the door when the door is open.
Another example of a known lighting device includes an elongated lighting strip placed on a plate extending upward from a running board step. The lighting strip in this example comprises a hollow tubular element having a plurality of individual light bulbs in a cavity. Other running board lighting systems attach discrete lighting elements to various parts of the running board or to separate elements that are attached to the running board.
One such known running board light assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,830 assigned to Algonquin Industries International, Inc. which is herein incorporated by reference and to which the reader is directed for further details. One disadvantage of this known running board lamp is that it requires a long lighting device, such as a tube, running the entire length of the running board. Therefore, this known device does not utilize a single incandescent bulb to illuminate the entire running board and adjacent area. In addition, this known device does not utilize a compact lens package located in a central location of the running board to illuminate the entire running board and adjacent area. Moreover, such a known device also cannot utilize the advantages of using a light emitting diode as a potential light source.
Such known running board lamps present a number of other disadvantages. For example, some other types of running board lighting devices fail to provide uniform running board surface illumination. Another general disadvantage with certain running board devices having two incandescent lamps at either end of a running board is that they create a certain amount of glare. Another disadvantage is the aesthetically unappealing nature of certain devices while they are emitting light or not emitting light at all. This may be generally true since, for ease of manufacturing and for cost efficiency, certain known running board devices do not include back paint, extra inserts, or any type of bulb shielding device.
However, devices that do include back paint, extra inserts, and bulb shielding have their own disadvantages. For example, back painting involves an extra manufacturing process, resulting in longer production runs and increased cost for paint and the painting process.
The inclusion of extra lighting device inserts or added bulb shields increase the complexity of the manufacturing process by adding additional manufacturing and/or assembly steps. Again, increasing the complexity of the manufacturing process generally results in higher production costs and -generally longer production runs.
Devices utilizing multiple bulb and/or multiple reflector configurations have the disadvantage of generating an excess amount of light and therefore may generate stray light and consequently undesired glare or reflections. Such unwanted light decreases the overall efficiency of such lighting devices. Moreover, multiple bulb lamps tend to create an excess amount of heat and may therefore tend to be larger in size in order to dissipate excess heat. Multiple bulb lamps also increase the design and manufacturing burden associated with such lamps.
Other devices may include a heat or a bulb shield in front of the lens or include an additional insert in front of the bulb. A bulb shield may be added to block direct light emanating from the bulb causing glare. A heat shield may be utilized to eliminate certain thermal problems (i.e., melting or warping of lens) caused by an excess amount of heat generated from the bulb.
There is, therefore, a general need for a running board lighting device that increases uniformity in running board illumination, reduces glare, increases aesthetic appeal, and that can be cost effectively designed and manufactured. There is also a general need for a running board lamp that does not require back painting, extra lighting device inserts, or bulb shields. There is also a general need to reduce the basic need for multiple light sources and therefore the amount of internally generated heat.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a lighting device for a vehicle running board is provided. The device includes a lighting device enclosure and a light source coupling mechanism. A light source is coupled to the coupling mechanism and a first lens that has a plurality of optical elements. The first lens is coupled to the lighting device enclosure. Light emanating from the light source is directed by the optical elements along the vehicle running board. A second lens having a plurality of optical elements may also be provided.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an exterior mounted vehicle lighting device includes a lighting device enclosure having a light source coupling means. A light source is coupled to the mounting means and a lens is coupled to the lighting device enclosure. A plurality of optical elements direct light emanating from the light source along a vehicle running board.